


Lessons

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When Draco leaves for his honeymoon someone will need to teach his first year Potions class. Enter Charlie Weasley.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Not long after the start of Professor Malfoy's first year Potions class, the door opened and Charlie Weasley strolled in.

"I think you're a bit old to be taking my class, Weasley?"

Charlie took a seat at the back of the class and sniggered. "Carry on, Professor," he said. "I've been asked to observe, so I can act as a substitute while you're off on your honeymoon. I would assume you have no objections."

Draco snorted a response about inept individuals teaching his class, but Charlie simply sat there grinning, ignoring the rude remark.

Charlie noted that Draco was instructing the students on how to brew a fairly simple potion. He looked back at Charlie with a smirk and said, "However, in order to increase the potion's potency I'll add a few Ashwinder eggs and—"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Charlie said.

"You are not me. I am the Potions Master in this school. You are here to observe, Weasley. The last time I checked observing did not require the opening of one's mouth, nor the putting of one's foot in it." Draco gave his head a disgusted shake and dropped two eggs in with a 'plop, plop'.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and propped his feet up on the table.

The cauldron began to boil and hiss loudly, and the first year students all took a large step back as red smoke billowed out. Draco's eyes widened and he tried to remove the cauldron from the flame that heated it, but to no avail. He was too late. There was a loud explosion and, when the smoke finally cleared, Charlie was doubled over in laughter.

"How are you going to explain your lack of eyebrows to your bride?" He thought for a minute and was overcome by another wave of laughter. "Or anyone who ever gets a look at your wedding photos?"

Draco stomped from the room amidst the giggles of the first years.

"And that, boys and girls, is why we don't _tweak_ our potions," Charlie said. "It never goes well."

~Fin.~


End file.
